Difference in blood
by GossipGirlLuver
Summary: Eric and Serena move all the way to California and now attend Ulysses S. Grant High School some other characters from GG involved too


A/N: Okay people know that this is gonna be my first ever crossover story so yeah just go along with me because it might not be that good

A/N2: **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SHOWS THIS IS TAKEN PLACE IN, ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, OR THE SITES MENTIONED**

It was the first day of school for 16 year old Serena and her brother Eric they were living in New York for years going to Constance Billard and now just randomly their mother had forced them to move here in California and attend Ulysses S. Grant High School. _High School _she thought that was the strangest part of it all. Ever since she was young she had never heard the words '_High School' _but she had to remind herself it was a new town, new school, and new words. She sighed and then she let go of her brother's hand.

Eric: "I'm scared."

Serena: *trying not to sound afraid* "There's no reason to be." *she put her hand on his shoulder* "I'm gonna go find some people in my grade maybe make friends you should do the same." *walks away*

Eric: *sighs Serena can sometimes be just well Serena she is probably never getting over the UES life* *sees some strange girl shrugs and goes over to her*

Ashley: "What are you looking at?"

Eric: "Nothing."

Ashley: "My dad doesn't want me talking to boys."

Eric: "Why?"

Ashley: "They think it will get me involved and interested in sex."

Eric: *laughs*

Ashley: "What's so funny?"

Eric: "I'm gay."

Ashley: "Oh. Then my name is Ashley Juergens. And you are?"

Eric: *sighs it's hard for him to say his name when living on the UES everybody always knew who he was already* "Eric Van Der Woodsen."

Ashley: "Hm."

Eric: "I used to be famous in my hometown."

Ashley: "Oh my god! You're a famous person? For what? Singing? Acting? Sports? Or something else?"

Eric: "Ashley, not like that. My family used to live in New York's Upper East Side and there we had a site called gossip girl. I was always all over it."

Ashley: "Oh."

_Meanwhile with Serena_

Serena was looking all over the school she's seen so many people here but none worthy of her time. There was this dorky looking guy named Ben, a fat nervous girl named Amy, a slutty but looking poor girl named Adrian, a jerk who all when she passed him was talking about sex Ricky, and a guy who claims to be on the football team named Jack. Finally she reached somebody who looked worthy of her time. _I better walk over to her_, Serena thought.

Serena: *walks over* "Hi."

Grace: "Hello!"

Serena: "Aren't you gonna introduce yourself girl worthy of my time?"

Grace: "Aren't you?"

Serena: "You mean you don't know who I am?" This was all so strange to her.

Grace: "No."

Serena: *groans* "Serena Van Der Woodson."

Grace: "Grace Kathleen Bowman."

Serena: "I can't believe that one I never saw you on gossip girl like how didn't she put out a blast about you it's so unlike her! And two you didn't know who I am how can you not know who I am!"

Grace: "Who is Gossip Girl?"

Serena: "Oh right this isn't New York. Gossip Girl kept us New York girls and boys occupied and we could keep up with all the stuff going around about other people just on it. God how I miss sending tips to gossip girl and receiving blasts from her." *bites her lip to hold back tears*

Grace: *sees that Serena is on the edge of crying and pulls her in for a hug* "Don't cry, whatever is wrong will soon be okay again. Shhhhhhh." *rubs her back*

Serena: "Hey I'm not lesbian."

Grace: *laughing* "Good because neither am I."

Serena: "But the way you were rubbing my back while I was crying it was..."

Grace: "...me being a good person. I really want to be friends with you Serena and being so I need to be sweet to you and you were about to cry. I couldn't just let that happen."

Serena: "Oh I feel like an idiot. My friend back in New York Blair would never do that for me.

Grace: "Then she's not a good friend."

Serena: "Hey here's my address" *writes address on a piece of paper* "Come over after school and I'll show you what website Gossip Girl uses."

Grace: "Okay!"

Serena: "Good. But if my mom happens to act a little _mean _don't worry she's just like that."

Grace: "Oh well um I guess I'll see you and your mother later then."

Serena: *starts to walk away so she yells from behind her back to Grace* "Oh yeah and I have a brother! Eric Van Der Woodson! You should be seeing him there! No worries he's gay!"

_With Eric and Ashley_

Ashley: "Did you hear that?"

Eric: "No?"

Ashley: "It sounded like some girl just talked about you being her brother."

Eric: "Must be Serena then."

*a strange girl with lots of eyeliner walks up to them*

Jenny: "What an unpleasant surprise seeing you here Stinky Juergens."

Ashley: "What do you want Jenny Humphrey?"

Jenny: "What exactly anybody would want my books out of my locker."

Ashley: *rolls eyes* "Then get them."

Jenny: "Well you're standing in front of my locker."

Ashley: "It's mine too Humphrey. Remember? We are locker partners."

Jenny: "Yeah. Against my wishes." *walks closer to Eric* "Who are you handsome?"

Eric: "Eric Van Der Woodson. Before you get all flirty know I don't appreciate you being mean to my new friend Ashley AND I'm gay so I'd never be into you no matter what you do."

Jenny: "Well that won't stop me from doing this." *pulls him in for a passionate kiss*

Eric: *pulls away quickly* "I think I'm going to vomit!" *runs away*

Jenny: *runs after him* "Eric! I LOVE YOU!"

Ashley: *speaking to herself* "Guess I'm all alone now."

**REVIEW!**


End file.
